


Dress

by oscar_milde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Completely ignores infinity war bc that was some shit am i right, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mentions of Star Wars, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, making fun of peter, spidey reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscar_milde/pseuds/oscar_milde
Summary: Soulmate AU in which your soulmate leaves colored marks on your skin when they touch you.Fortunately for you, your soulmate happens to be a certain web-slinging dork.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> In this, the reader speaks like 3 words in spanish. I didn’t want to tag it as “hispanic reader” bc i selfishly figured that maybe non-hispanic readers would ignore this one-shot but hey im not white and i read shit like “her skin paled” and trust me my skin doesnt pale so i think even if youre not hispanic you can handle 5 spanish words. Sorry for my mini rant but i want some cultural inclusion dammit! Peter would love you regardless of your skin color ok xxxxx

You could say you were one of the lucky ones. You had known about your soulmate since you were relatively young. It had happened by accident, really. Both of you were walking through the crowded streets of Queens on the way to your respective homes from school.

 

Let’s backtrack a bit. He looked to be about fifteen, your age, but unusually small and lanky for a boy.

 

You had been throwing glances at him on the subway ride. He was just too cute. There was something familiar about him, but you couldn’t quite place it. You wanted to talk to him, maybe compliment his shoes or something to start a conversation. But you couldn’t let your guard down. A young girl going through New York City can never be too careful. So when your stop came, you didn’t hesitate in getting up quickly and exiting the automatic doors. Well, there goes that.

 

You hadn’t noticed that a certain boy, precisely the one you had been watching, had also gotten up. He had also been watching you when you didn’t notice.

 

You got off at Corona station and climbed down onto the street, ready to speed walk home. After years of walking these streets, you figured you were ready for anything. Of course, you didn’t quite notice the small step onto a sidewalk, causing you to trip. You would have gone sprawling onto the concrete floor if it weren’t for the boy that managed to catch you just in time.

 

You straightened up, hoping that nobody noticed you almost go head-first onto the floor. Luckily, everyone just shuffled past the two of you, as if you were in a bubble. Your rescuer was still holding on to your wrist that escaped from your gray jacket in the commotion. He seemed to notice that you were wearily glancing at his hand when he snapped back to reality and retracted his hand into his own dark blue jacket pocket. You tugged your sleeve back over your wrist and curled your fingers around it.

 

“Sorry,” he said and avoided your eyes for a second. His cheeks got a little pink, and his brown hair moved in the chilling October breeze. His high voice seemed vaguely familiar to you. Why does he seem so familiar?

 

“That’s fine, you saved me from taking a tumble,” you nervously chuckled. And boy, wouldn’t that have been embarrassing? “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

 

“I know who you are,” he said and your eyebrows furrowed a little. “Oh man, that was creepy. I mean, I know you through my friend. Ned? I go to Midtown, too,” he explained and signaled your Midtown High shirt. That made him a little less creepy.

 

“Yeah, I know Ned. We build our Star Wars Lego sets together sometimes,” you said and realized you sounded like a dork. So much for flirting.

 

“That’s awesome! Maybe we could have a Star Wars marathon or something,” Peter suggested, and you smiled. Looks like you found another fellow dork. Now your only thought was, why hadn’t you met this boy sooner?

 

“Totally.” How long had you been talking to him? You should be getting home. “Um, I gotta get going now. It was nice meeting you, uh.” You hesitated.

 

“Peter. Parker. I guess I’ll see you around. Bye,” he waved and kept walking straight ahead. You turned and walked home.

 

Peter bit his lip and smiled a little as he turned to watch you walk away.

 

As soon as you went through the door you threw off your backpack and shrugged off your jacket.

 

Your mother was in the kitchen making food, and your siblings were around the table. She eyed your wrist. It looked as if you had dipped it into paint.

 

“What happened to your arm?” she asked as you started helping her serve the food.

 

“My arm? What?” You looked at your wrist and your eyes widened. Your mother had talked about it before. How she knew your father was the one. You just didn’t think you’d actually get a mark since they’re pretty rare. Or that you and your soulmate would be so oblivious to the fact that you were made for the other at that moment. “My soulmate,” you muttered as you touched your wrist. It wasn’t paint or ink.

 

Your mother hummed. “Nice boy?” she inquired. You didn’t really know Peter, but if he was friends with Ned, liked Star Wars, and was your _fucking_ soulmate, he couldn’t be that bad. So you nodded your head yes.

 

“Okay.”

 

And that was the end of that.

 

 

A few blocks away Peter walked into his own home and greeted his Aunt May. She was sitting on the couch reading a battered copy of a book. He put his backpack down and stood in front of her.

 

“Hey, Pete. Been painting or something?” She asked as she put a bookmark in the book and closed it.

 

“Hm?” Peter looked at her in confusion.

 

“Your hand,” she said and grabbed his right arm before he could even look at it. It was slightly tainted in a shade of blue, as if he had spilled ink on his hand, but he definitely did not recall even holding a pen that day.

 

“I don’t know how that got there,” he answered truthfully and watched May’s expression go from suspicion and curiosity to a look of understanding and glee. She rubbed at his palm with a finger (pretty hard, mind you), and looked at her finger as the ink didn’t come off.

 

“Peter,” she finally said while looking up at him, “this isn’t ink.” She had a gleam in her eyes, and honestly Peter didn’t know whether he should be happy or scared.

 

“Okay, so what is it?” Peter had no idea what to think. What else could it be?

 

“It’s a soulmate mark! You have a soulmate! How did you not tell me?” May got off the couch and hugged her nephew. Peter hugged her back a bit dumbfounded.

 

“Me? A soulmate? May, how—who-“

 

“Soulmate marks fade on their own, but they don’t wash off. It happens every time you touch your soulmate, and since yours is still there it means you just recently touched them. So who’s the lucky girl?” she asked. “Or guy. I don’t judge,” she amended. Peter laughed.

 

“I haven’t even touched anyone other than...” Peter’s thoughts went back to you. May eyed him and smiled as she realized that he knew who it was.

 

“So...” she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at her nephew.

 

“Her name is (Y/N). She’s friends with Ned. We go to Midtown and ride the subway together, but I’d never talked to her until a while ago when she tripped, and I caught her by the wrist. I mean, I’m not sure, but she’s the only one I’ve touched,” Peter sighed.

 

“Please bring her by soon. I want to meet her. I won’t scare her away. I promise.”

 

And that was the end of that.

 

*

 

You went to school early the next morning to find Ned for two reasons: you wanted to show him the pictures you had taken of your mark (which was a good idea since it had disappeared by the time you had woken up today), and you wanted to invite him to help you build a new Lego set you had bought of Krennic’s Imperial Shuttle.

 

You approached him as he was head-banging to invisible music in front of his locker.

 

“Ned, I finally got Krennic’s Lego set. Want me to go over to your house tomorrow?” you ask when you get close enough. Nervousness began to bubble in your stomach just a little.

 

“That’s cool. Wait — no. My friend Peter is coming over tomorrow to do homework. You’ve never actually met him and he’s like, socially awkward, so-“

 

“Actually, Ned,” you interrupted him. Might as well say it now. “I met him yesterday. And, this is gonna sound weird, but I think he’s my soulmate,” you basically whispered.

 

“Him?” Ned laughed. Your heart deflated, but you’re not sure why. You could feel the slight frown on your face.

 

“But I have pictures-“

 

“(Y/N), look, I’m his best friend. I’m sure Peter would’ve told me.”

 

“Told you what? Who are you talking to?” Peter surprised you both by coming out of nowhere. He looked over Ned’s shoulder and saw you standing there awkwardly with your face just casually on fire. First you were ridiculed by Ned and now you’re being confronted by Peter. Great morning so far.

 

“Come on, man. Tell her. You would’ve told me she’s your soulmate right?” Ned asked Peter. You saw a few people look towards your exchange and whisper among themselves. You wished you could dissolve into a puddle right then and there.

 

“Duuude just tell the whole frickin’ world why don’t you?” Peter hissed at Ned.

 

“Woah,” Ned held his hands up in defense. “Am I missing something here? When did you meet? When did you touch? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ned accused Peter.

 

“I wasn’t sure it was true-“

 

“Well I want to see,” Ned stated as he crossed his arms and looked between the two of you expectantly. At Ned’s suggestion you looked at Peter and nodded a little. Peter’s hand hesitantly reached for you and yours met him halfway. You held on tightly and then let go, disappointed as your hand remained the same color.

 

Well, they remained the same color until purple marks adorned both yours and Peter’s hands, blooming from the center of your palm and traveling along the lines of where you had touched.

 

“That. Is. Cool.” Ned stated. You felt relieved that it wasn’t your imagination.

 

“So, uh, are we building Krennic’s shuttle after homework at Ned’s tomorrow?” you asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter nodded as he smiled at you.

 

“Bye, Peter.”

 

“Bye, (Y/N).” You both smiled at each other, turned, and walked in opposite directions, but turned back around to glance over your shoulder at your soulmate.

 

“Um...’bye, Ned’ would’ve been nice. Especially since we’re gonna chill at _my_ house,” Ned huffed and closed his locker chasing after Peter.

 

*

 

You had been dating Peter for a relatively short amount of time, but given that you were soulmates, does it really matter?

 

“So, uh, (Y/N), what do you think about that Spider Guy?” Ned asked you at lunch. He had sent you a link to a YouTube video the night before of some dude swinging through the streets of New York.

 

“I don’t know. It’s a bit weird because Captain America and Iron Man seem so sturdy and macho and he seems kind of... young? Inexperienced? Just that costume screams newbie. It reminds me of that one Vine, ‘it is Wednesday, my dudes’,” you shrugged your shoulders and stabbed the peaches on your lunch tray as you chuckled remembering that weird ass video. 

 

Ned fucking _guffawed_ at your observations and Peter spluttered as if he were personally offended by your comments.

 

“He’s fighting to keep the city safe. You don’t think he deserves recognition? And I think his costume is cool!” Peter argued.

 

“I didn’t say that he doesn’t deserve recognition. He looks like he’s twelve, so maybe he should leave the crime fighting to you know, actual deities like Thor or science experiments gone wrong like the Hulk. Why are you mad? Does someone have a wittle cwush on the Spiderling?” you pouted and made little googoo eyes at Peter. Ned laughed harder and Peter kicked him under the table.

 

“I think he’s cool. And his name is Spider-Man,” Peter huffed while finishing his milk.

 

“If he’s a real man why does he hide? Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Dr. Banner, we know who they are. They keep us safe. Who’s to say this kid isn’t a villain himself?” You argue.

 

“Maybe he’s just hiding his secret identity,” Peter suggested.

 

“Or maybe he’s a coward. Who knows?” The bell rang in that moment, and you picked up your tray to go throw away your trash. “Bye, guys, I can’t hang out today. Mom wants me to pick up some tortillas straight after school because she’s going over to my aunt’s with my siblings.”

 

Peter kissed your forehead. You knew it was specifically to leave a mark. “See you.”

 

The rest of the school day passed by quickly enough. You wondered why Peter defended the Spider Guy so much. It had completely left your mind by the time you got to the grocery store your mom liked. This one was a bit farther from your apartment, so you didn’t ride the same subway as you would normally. By the time you finished your shopping, you realized that you would have to make your trip home on foot because it’s always a drag riding the subway with groceries. The winter air nipped your face, and the sun began to dip behind the horizon. You walked with purpose. It wouldn’t help if you got mugged. As you went past an alley you heard them. They’re probably bums or troublemaking drunks, muttering disgusting things and later rude remarks because you ignored them.

 

“Hey, girl, I’m talking to you—“ one of them said, staggering toward you before something fell on top of him. The thing was actually a person — the Spider Guy — you recognized after he punched the other guy. He was wearing a little dingy red and blue suit with goggles on his face.

 

“You know, it’s not nice to harass women,” he said as he coated them in some kind of web. He sounds like —

 

He came back to you, standing there with your mouth open. How did you say he shouldn’t fight crime just hours earlier? If he didn’t, who knows what would’ve happened to you.

 

“Thanks, uh, Spider-Man,” you said and looked to the bag you had dropped on the floor.

 

He cleared his throat. “You’re welcome. Here, let me get that for you,” he gestured to the bag. His voice seemed to have deepened from when he was fighting with the two guys. He handed you the bag and his fingers skimmed yours. He had fingerless gloves.

 

He immediately took his hand back and cleared his throat again. “You should get going and avoid dark alleys—“

 

“Wait!” you yelled at him before he even took off, and he took a step back, ready to jump away. Both yours and his fingers had started to bloom with color. Either you had two soulmates, which was totally unheard of, or this was Peter.

 

“Peter? Is that you?” you asked, and he took another step back, but you caught his hand just in time. He snatched his arm away from you, and you saw once more that both your hand and his became a rainbow of touches. “You’re the Spider Dork?!”

 

“I—um—okay, you caught me. Now can you please be quiet?” he walked toward you and put his hands over your mouth to stop you from possibly having some kind of breakdown in the middle of the street. “I’ll take you home, just hold on tightly to your bags,” he wrapped one arm around your middle and took a leap while swinging a web before you had time to react.

 

“Man! This is awesome!” you screamed into the cold air and laughed. You could hear Peter’s muffled chuckle through his mask, and you buried your face into his neck. The feeling of being weightless swinging through a concrete jungle mixed with Peter’s warm body against yours almost made you forget you were absolutely pissed at him. Almost.

 

He landed on the fire escape outside your window, and you shook the frame to get it to open up. He held your bags as you climbed through the window, and he carried them to the kitchen table.

 

Peter finally took off the ridiculous mask after you turned on the kitchen light, making sure the windows were locked. He was looking at something off to the side when you smacked his chest.

 

“You idiot! Why didn’t you tell me? Is that why you were so mad when I was cracking on you today? You’re absolutely unbelievable,” each accusation was another blow to his chest. Eventually he wrapped his hands around your wrists to stop your weak attempt at manhandling him.

 

“It’s my secret identity, I couldn’t have you know. Not yet, anyway,” he said. You sighed indignantly.

 

“Wait, Ned knows doesn’t he?” You recalled his knowing laughter from earlier today. “Oh, Peter, you’re such a dick,” you moved your arms a little to get them loose from Peter’s grip, but he just held on tighter. You turned your face away from his and stared at the fridge instead. Peter’s name adorned it in magnetic letters because you finally told your siblings the name of your soulmate. They have yet to meet him.

 

“Well, you know now. If it makes you feel any better, May doesn’t know,” he tried to look at you. Your eyes widened at his statement. You turned back to him.

 

“May doesn’t know?! Peter, you’re a real asshole—“

 

“Okay never mind, forget I said that.” You turned away from him again. “Hey, don’t be mad. I’m sorry,” he said. He kissed your cheek, but you still wouldn’t budge. He made a trail of kisses across your cheek, on your nose, the corner of your mouth. Your mouth twitched with a smile until you finally turned and your lips met with his. He wasn’t expecting that.

 

He finally let go of your arms, and you grabbed his shoulders. Definitely more muscular than you had thought he would be. His hands went to your cheeks as you kept kissing. Suddenly, he let go and ran off to your room.

 

“Spider-sense. Your mom is coming up here. Sorry for the marks,” he yelled as he pulled down his mask and climbed onto the fire escape. “See you tomorrow!”

 

You ran to the bathroom and gazed at your reflection in both horror and adoration. Your face was like a beautiful mosaic, the colors mixing together between his kisses and his hands. You were slightly (a lot) afraid your mom would see and assume the worst. You were supposed to be home alone, so seeing the marks she would automatically know that Peter had been here. You made a split second decision to jump in the shower right as your mom opened the front door. It would at least buy you some time so the marks would fade.

 

Your mom came and knocked on the bathroom when you started to fix the water. “Gracias for the groceries,” she called out.

 

“De nada!” you yelled back as you jumped into the shower.

 

When you couldn’t put off being in the shower any longer, you went straight to your room and pretended to sleep, the real thing coming not much longer after that. You don’t know if your mom didn’t notice, but she didn’t mention it.

 

*

 

Three years later.

 

You were home alone. Peter was off fighting crime somewhere. At least that’s what you figured when he texted “busy. Bad guy. Go by later.” You were just watching The Last Jedi when you heard the window in your room being pushed up and startling you.

 

“I’ve got a gun!” you yelled as you threw the television remote in the direction of your room. The gun part was a lie, but maybe the remote would scare them away.

 

“Ow! Fuck! (Y/N), it’s me!” Peter yelled when you heard the remote thunk against his body. “Where’s your family?” he asked as he took off his mask and took a seat on the couch next to you.

 

“Up in Jersey—what the hell? Is that a bruise?” you asked Peter as you saw a shadow across his cheek and his lip split down the middle. You paused the movie and gingerly touched his face. He winced and that made you go up to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit you decided to invest in given the amount of times Peter came over to your house straight after a fight.

 

You took the rubbing alcohol, spread it on a wipe, and cleaned his lip as he slightly hissed with discomfort. You touched the bags under his eyes, and they lit up in bright hues of orange and emerald green.

 

“When was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?” you asked softly as you put away the rubbing alcohol and held on to Peter’s right hand with both of your own.

 

“I’m not really sure. A year ago?” he thought and shrugged.

 

“Well, tonight’s the night, mister. Come on, off to bed,” you turned off the movie completely and held your hands out once you had stood up. He grabbed your hands and hauled himself up. You checked that the door was locked and turned off all the lights as you made your way to your bedroom with Peter in tow.

 

He pressed the button on his suit for him to step out of it, and he rolled straight into your bed in just his boxers. Your breath hitched in your throat as you slid in next to him. It was only around nine and you weren’t really tired, but you could tell that Peter was beyond exhausted. His back was littered with scars, new and old, bruises, bright purple and light yellow. You began to trace your finger lightly over them, his back beginning to look more like art than a punching bag.

 

“Please, be careful,” you said as you kissed his shoulder and wrapped your arms around him. He lifted one of your hands to his lips.

 

“I’m always careful. What would you do without me?” You knew he was joking, but what if he did die? You couldn’t go on without Peter.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

Sleep came over both of you.

 

Saturday morning rolled around, and you could hear Peter’s phone ringing. He stretched over you to grab it from where it was lying on the floor after falling out of his suit.

 

“Hello?” he answered groggily. You could hear May screaming at him, and you smiled. “Okay, I’ll be right there,” he hung up as he sat up. “She’s saying I didn’t call or answer her last night. She’s going insane.” He slightly shook his head at her reaction.

 

“Aren’t you old enough to be out and about?” you asked.

 

“She doesn’t seem to think so. But May’s only saying that because she went off to get married to Ben when she was 18 too.”

 

You sat up only to pin him back down on the bed. “What are—what are you doing?” he asked as you grabbed his arms and began kissing all across his neck with the full intent of leaving marks everywhere. “No, (Y/N), May’s already mad I didn’t go home. She’ll kill me when she sees this,” he tried to get you to stop, but gave in soon enough.

 

You left a particularly big group of golden marks on the left side of his neck.

 

“Payback,” you whispered as your hands skimmed all across his chest and shoulders.

 

“Hmm?” he questioned.

 

“Remember when you told me you were Spider-Man?” he nodded as you left more marks across his cheeks.

 

“My mom saw the marks. I thought she hadn’t, but she did. Now it’s your turn to show May.”

 

“Oh, you’re evil,” he smiled, and you finally let him go. He leapt off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. You could hear the toilet flush and then he was brushing his teeth. “Yep. She’s gonna be pissed. Just look at my face,” he pointed at his almost obscured visage when he stepped back into the room.

 

“I think you look cute.” He scoffed as he rummaged through your drawers to find one of his shirts and shorts.

 

“Bye, babe,” he kissed you again and left through the front door this time.

 

He opened the door to his apartment, not quite ready to face May, when she came out of nowhere to yell at him.

 

“Peter, what the hell? Is that a hickey?” she pointed to the gold mark on his neck as Peter tried to think of a way he was going to get out of this one.

 

 

 

**There is an indentation in the shape of you. Made your mark on me: a golden tattoo.**

- **Taylor Swift, _Dress_**

**Author's Note:**

> All i do is write songfics tbh idec ive been sitting on this one-shot here for idk like maybe a year and im like shit bih why dont you just post it so i did thanks for kudos or comments stay poppin


End file.
